


Forced to Compete

by Cantatrice18



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Jealousy, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Jealousy is a 2-way street. Kamilah feels it, and fights to remain aloof even though she knows Tahani has something she'll never have: Friends.





	Forced to Compete

Tahani had the most beautiful hair. 

 

Kamilah had always been jealous of it, for as long as she could remember. Her own hair required braiding just to tame it, to fight the bits that were determined to stick out at angles. Tahani was the pretty one, the girl in the perfect designer dresses, stylishly feminine. Where Kamilah intimidated, Tahani ingratiated. She knew absolutely everyone, and not in a “biggest fan” sort of way. She had friends, dozens and dozens of them, from Javier Bardem to Beyoncé, and she could talk about all the amazing adventures she’d had with them. Because she, unlike Kamilah, had time for such things. 

 

From birth Kamilah had been the prodigy, the creative genius, the renaissance woman meant to put Leonardo to shame. And she did, of course. No one else in the history of the world had managed to excel in music, sculpture, painting, archery (that one surprised even her parents), and performance art. Those things took time, time that Tahani could spend lunching with the Middletons or hosting Hollywood parties. She’d even snogged half People Magazine’s list of Sexiest Men Alive. Meanwhile, Kamilah hadn’t had a relationship since, well, ever. It was hard to get close to anyone when you had to fit meditation and yoga in between performances on your rock tour and the obligatory 3 hours a day spent in your travelling art studio. Thank goodness she’d stopped using models for her painting years ago. It would have been hell to co-ordinate. 

 

She knew she ought to have moved on by now. She was nearing thirty, after all. Surely it was time to stop being jealous of her older sister. But she couldn’t help the envy she felt each time she saw Tahani grace the cover of some magazine or other, even if that magazine did have a full-size poster of Kamilah’s latest award-winning masterpiece on the inside. She would never have what Tahani had, no matter how hard she tried. But at least she had her art. That was something.


End file.
